Kanjigar the Courageous
Kanjigar the Courageous is a minor character of Trollhunters and Part Two of 3Below. He was the Trollhunter that came before Jim Lake Jr., the husband of Ballustra, and the father of Draal the Deadly. History Backstory Kanjigar became the Trollhunter in September of 1620 on the Mayflower. Kanjigar used to fight alongside his son, Draal in battles with the evil Gumm-Gumm Army fought side-by-side during the First Battle of Killahead Bridge, where the evil Gumm-Gumm army was banished to the Darklands. Centuries later, a deal called "The Pact" was made between the trolls and the humans, which allowed both of their kinds to live together in harmony. However, since the trolls had spent their whole lives fighting the Gumm-Gumms, they longed for battles and felt that the truce made them look weak and that humans looked down upon them. The trolls also limited their diets to cats and used articles of clothing. Deciding to move to a new location, Vendel sensed a new Heartstone in a place called, "The New World." They boarded a ship called, "The Mayflower" that was heading towards the New World, bringing along some gnomes for grooming and occasional nourishment. As soon as they snuck onboard, Bular arrived and attacked Deya right before sunrise. As soon as the sun rose, Deya fell into the ocean and was turned to stone by the dreaded sunlight, sinking her down to the river. During the ride to the New World, the Amulet came onto the ship to choose the new Trollhunter. At first, Blinky thought he was going to be the Trollhunter, but it turned out to be none other than his friend, Kanjigar. On the journey, the trolls grew desperate with hunger and started eating stuff contained in the barrels and the cats boarding it. Months later, Kanjigar and Draal discussed Kanjigar's new job as the Trollhunter. Since he trained Unkar the Unfortunate, Blinky offered to be Kanjigar's new trainer, but Kanjigar didn't want to listen. Suddenly, Kanjigar saw Plymouth Rock, confirming that they had finally reached the New World. The trolls snuck off of the ship and headed off to a place called "New Jersey." Over the years, they traveled through the land with help from various human cultures. They even got aided by Lewis and Clark at one point. Unfortunately, the trolls started growing weak from being away from a Heartstone for so long. Oftentimes, they had to sleep in caves between their travels, which caused delays and frustration. One night on a Native American tribal camp, some mountain trolls invaded and Kanjigar was sent to take care of the problem. After Kanjigar defeated them, Blinky tried to offer advice, but Kanjigar still didn't want to hear it. Ultimately, Kanjigar decided to abandon the settlement because of the humans overthrowing the camp. Just then, some trolls found AAARRRGGHH!!!, a former member of Gunmar's army, behind a geyser and brought him to Kanjigar. AAARRRGGHH!!! revealed that he had been following them to the New World since he missed the boat, but made a few wrong turns along the way. Blinky suggested executing AAARRRGGHH!!! because he worked for Gunmar and might be a spy. AAARRRGGHH!!! then showed the trolls the remains of Deya. At first, the other trolls thought AAARRRGGHH!!! destroyed Deya, but Kanjigar convinced them otherwise when he reminded them about AAARRRGGHH!!!'s kind act towards him. Vendel allowed AAARRRGGHH!!! into their tribe, much to Blinky's dismay. Blinky tried to tell Kanjigar that it was a bad idea to let AAARRRGGHH!!! into the group, but Kanjigar assured him that change is a part of life and that AAARRRGGHH!!!'s good deeds taught him that lesson. Hundreds of years later, Kanjigar and Vendel arranged a meeting with King Fialkov and Queen Coranda of Akiridion-5, due to a prophecy between their people. They entrusted Kanjigar to protect Gaylen's Core as it could mean the end of the universe if it ever fell into the wrong hands. In 1943, he, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! worked together to thwart an attempt by goblins to sabotage several aircraft at an airfield. One day, word got out that Gunmar's son, Bular got out of the Darklands to wreak havoc on the surface lands and destroy the Trollhunter. Knowing it was his job to protect both worlds, Kanjigar headed to the surface to stop Bular. During his fight against Bular, Kanjigar threw himself into the daylight, keeping the Amulet of Daylight out of Bular's reach before Jim discovers it in the remains. After his death, his soul entered the Void Between Worlds with the previous Trollhunters, where they would watch over the new team of Trollhunters. Trollhunters (Part One) After he defeated Bular, Kanjigar and the previous Trollhunters summon Jim to the Void. There, Kanjigar reveals that they are already aware of his actions and his intention to go to the Darklands to rescue Enrique Nuñez (Claire’s baby brother). He also reproaches that a Trollhunter must always act alone and that he is mistaken for keeping people close to him and putting them in danger: in particular his son Draal. However, Jim says that his friends are the reason he's still alive. Kanjigar then tells him that the Council will not stop him and that the only way to enter the Darklands and survive is by killing Gunmar. Kanjigar later shows Jim at a small training session that he is not in a position to kill Gunmar, especially since there is no known way to kill him, not even with the Sword of Daylight. Finally, Kanjigar tells him not to abandon his mission as a Trollhunter or his life just to save a human child. Kanjigar confronts Jim after learning the Trollhunters went into Gatto's Keep for the Birthstone. Jim accuses Kanjigar of lying regarding a means to kill Gunmar, yet the Trollhunter Council still insist it to be foolhardy to try as well as risk his friends. Suddenly, Kanjigar hears Draal calling for Jim and tells the Trollhunter that there's an intruder in Trollmarket. The "intruder" was in fact Blinky, who had been turned into a human from exposure to potions in Gatto’s Keep. After the Trollhunters lose the Killstone to Angor Rot, the Trollhunter Council chew Jim out for letting his friends become a liability. Siding with the Council's argument, Kanjigar stated that Jim is too focused on what may happen in the future and not the present. Jim optimistically hoped the Council had advice on how to stop Angor only to be told that Trollhunters slain by Angor have their souls consumed. Before sending Jim back to the Hero’s Forge, Kanjigar stated that they were worried his devotion was a liability, but now they're concerned his team may get him killed. After the death of Angor Rot and the release of the souls of all the Trollhunters that he had killed, Kanjigar manifested himself saying that their souls could finally rest in peace, telling Jim that he was right about his friends doing him more strength. However, he added that the time will come when Jim will have to stand alone. In the end, Kanjigar has the opportunity to apologize to his son Draal for sticking him out and telling him how proud he is of him. Trollhunters (Part Two) When Jim's friends were looking for a way to free him from the Darklands, Kanjigar sends them a message through the Amulet of Daylight, telling them that "the key to the troll is the key, the key to the hunter." which is AAARRRGGHH!!! After they find the cure for Creeper's Sun poison and revive AAARRRGGH!!!, Kanjigar calls him to the Void and takes possession of his body, since he is a soul that crossed the threshold between life and death. Kanjigar uses his body to activate the Killahead Bridge and allow Claire, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky enter the Darklands. Before heading into the Darklands, Kanjigar gives specific tools and instructions to all for the success of the rescue mission: Claire must carry a special key that will open the way, Blinky receives a flare to blind his greatest enemy, Toby must make sure they rescue only Jim and no one else, Draal must stay behind to make sure no one crosses the bridge and will have a choice to either destroy the bridge with his friends inside or aid his friends while risking the freedom of Gunmar, and Gnome Chompsky shall be the Trollhunters' guide and more. After this, his soul returns to the Void, giving the group a limited time to rescue Jim. Sadly, Draal chose to abandon his post to rescue his friends and Toby failed to stop Jim from saving Nomura, allowing Gunmar to escape. Trollhunters (Part Three) During the final battle against Gunmar, Angor Rot and Morgana, AAARRRGGHH!!! summoned Kanjigar and all the spirits of past Trollhunters to aid Merlin before he could be executed by the Pale Lady. They possessed the bodies of Gumm-Gumm soldiers. While they distracted Morgana, Kanjigar urged AAARRRGGHH!!! to go to surface and protect Jim. 3Below (Part Two) When Aja and Krel went to retrieve Gaylen's Core from Trollmarket, Kanjigar's soul appeared out of the Soothscryer and directs them down into the Deep. Krel followed while his companions battled zombie Gumm-Gumms. After falling off his hoverboard and experiencing a vision of Morando destroying Arcadia and everyone in it, Krel gained the resolve to stop Morando, bringing him back to reality, in which Kanjigar illuminated the path to the vault. Once the Akiridions and Trollhunters make it into the vault, Kanjigar projected a hologram of the Seklos' sacrifice to stop Gaylen before revealing himself. He admits to having built the vault, along with the Deep, to protect Gaylen's Core. He grants them access to Gaylen's Core before presumably returning to the Void. Physical Appearance Kanjigar is a large, horned blue troll, to which his son Draal bares a strong resemblance to. However, he does not seem to have the spikes on his back that Draal does. He was of massive stature, roughly the same size as Bular. His full height is not specified, but his armor initially proved too big for Jim when he accidentally activated the amulet. Even as a spirit, he is always in his armor. The first time we ever see him outside his armor is during "For the Glory of Merlin" in Merlin's illusion before he was chosen. Personality Kanjigar was a noble and courageous warrior, which won him great respect among the denizens of Trollmarket and from his son, Draal. He was so dedicated to the forces of good and the protection of the amulet from Bular and the forces of Gunmar that he willingly sacrificed himself by throwing himself out into the sunlight, turning to stone so that Bular would never attain the amulet. However, like the other spirits of the past Trollhunters that reside within the void, Kanjigar is a firm traditionalist who frequently berates Jim on his reckless ways, particularly when endangering his friends when facing evil and ignoring a Trollhunter of works alone. It is for this reason that he was deliberately distant with his son Draal, who he really loved and cared for deeply, to keep him out of danger. When he materializes in the Hero's Forge after Angor Rot has been defeated and the souls of the Trollhunters he has killed have been freed, he finally tells Draal this, admitting that he is proud of his son. Powers & Abilities Powers * Troll Physiology: Like other Trolls, Kanjigar possess enhanced strength and durable stone skin. * Magical Weaponry: After being chosen by the Amulet of Daylight, Kanjigar is able to summon the Trollhunter Armor and the Sword of Daylight by chanting "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!". Abilities * Swordsmanship: Kanjigar is regarded as one of the best Trollhunters even, possessing an amazing ability in swordfight. Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: As a troll, Kanjigar is highly vulnerable to direct natural sunight, as it burns and turns him to stone through physical contact. Equipment * The Amulet of Daylight: ** The Sword of Daylight: Relationships Draal the Deadly When Jim is summoned into The Void for the first time, Kanjigar reveals that he had to distance himself from Draal in order to protect him. After each summoning, Draal asks Jim whether his father spoke of him and Jim gives him the same answer, no. In "Something Rotten This Way Comes", Kanjigar's spirit makes an appearance and, after his father finishes speaking to Jim, Draal reaches out to the apparition. Reaching back but unable to touch, Kanjigar then apologizes to Draal for pushing him away and says that he was proud of him. As Kanjigar's spirit then returns to The Void, Draal continues to reach out and call for him. When Kanjigar takes control of AAARRRGGHH!!! Kanjigar again says he loves his son, to which Draal hugs him. They refer to each other as father and son. Kanjigar trusts him with the greatest responsibility in "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!". Blinky Galadrigal Blinky was Kanjigar's mentor. They seemed to get along fine and were very supportive, as well as friends. AAARRRGGHH!!! It was ultimately Kanjigar who helped AAARRRGGHH!!! prove himself as a changed troll. His reformation is what taught him to embrace the inevitable changes in life. Jim Lake Jr. Jim is Kanjigar's successor. He mentions in "Return of the Trollhunter" that he has been watching Jim to see if he truly is a worthy Trollhunter. Although admittedly grateful of his victory over Bular and avenging his own death, he (like the other past Trollhunters) were displeased that Jim prefers to have his loved ones fight by his side instead of working alone. They constantly argue over this subject as Jim believes that he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for his friends. Later, Kanjigar's view towards Jim's sense of honor changes drastically when Jim and his friends put an end to Angor Rot and free the lost souls of Trollhunters. He finally admits that Jim was right that he and his friends are stronger together, but warns him that the time will come when Jim must finish the fight alone. This implies that he now sees Jim as a worthy Trollhunter after all. Toby Domzalski Although Kanjigar has only briefly met Toby a couple times (once in "Something Rotten This Way Comes" and second in "Race to Trollmarket"), he respects Toby's well-being and is aware of his and Jim's accomplishments. However, they don't formally know each other like Jim. Bular Naturally, Kanjigar and Bular are sworn enemies. King Fialkov and Queen Coranda As revealed in "The Big Sleep", Kanjigar, along with Vendel, have met the king and queen of Akiridion-5 hundreds of years ago as orchestrated by a "prophecy". They trusted Kanjigar to protect Gaylen's core and he has kept it safe until the heirs of Akiridion-5 would return to Earth and claim the core before it could end up in the wrong hands. Aja and Krel Tarron Kanjigar officially meets the king and queen's children in "Race to Trollmarket" when he helps lead them to Gaylen's Core hidden within Trollmarket. He formally introduces the legend of Gaylen's Core to the children and bows before the royals' legacy before presenting the core to them. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Kanjigar is the first character in the episode timeline that is on the side of good and is killed off. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Deceased Category:Trollhunters Category:Heroes Category:Trollhunter